


The Woods

by Remlundskan



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Lots of tongue, Masturbating, Mystery, Sex in the woods, Sex with a stranger, Straight Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two young women encounter a strange man out in the woods one night. Some really strange things happen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically not my story, a friend of mine wrote it a few years ago. It's one of my favorites and with her permission, I am posting it, so that others might read it, as well.

The Woods

"Well, it's a good thing you got rid of him," Nyia said.

Helen didn't answer. They walked in silence for a minute, following the path among the tall trees. Summer had finally come - they could both see and smell it. It was a hot day, but pleasantly cool here in the woods.

"What I don't get," Helen said, brushing aside her long blonde hair, "is how you can stand being single?"

"Hey," Nyia laughed, "just because I'm single, it doesn't mean I don't go out with guys. I do - and you should, too."

"Yeah," Helen muttered. "I know."

They were two beautiful women in their early 30' - Helen the tall blonde, and Nyia slightly shorter with a black pageboy hairdo. Even in their walking boots, they managed to look pretty sexy. Helen wore a short summer dress; Nyia had a short black skirt on and a t-shirt, revealing her shapely breasts.

"What was that?" Nyia suddenly said.

"Where?" Helen looked around.

"Oh - it's gone now. But I swear a saw... a man."

Helen laughed.

"Yeah, you're always seeing men, aren't you?"

"I'm serious," Nyia protested. "He was right there."

They walked on, the dead leaves rustling beneath their feet. And suddenly, they both saw something moving behind the trees.

"There," Helen exclaimed. "You were right. It was like someone saw us coming, and ran away."

They stood quietly, listening for footsteps. But the only sounds were the wind in the trees and the birds singing in the distance.

"Let's go," Nyia said and ran into the woods. "Let's find him."

"Wait," Helen said, running after her. "It could be... dangerous."

Nyia didn't answer. She just kept on running, way from the footpath, into the dark woods. Helen ran after her. And there, in the dark, between the trees, they saw him and froze.

The man stood stark naked in front of them, stroking his erect cock. Nyia and Helen stared at him in amazement.

"My god," Nyia whispered.

He was a welt-built man in his early 40's, smiling as he shamelessly presented his growing erection to the two women. His cock was long and hard, and he masturbated in a slow, sensuous rhythm.

Helen had turned her head and wanted to run away, but Nyia seemed transfixed by this stranger's cock, couldn't take her eyes off it.

"Do you like what you see?" the man asked teasingly.

"Oh god, yes," Nyia answered.

The man stared at Nyia, still stroking his cock.

"Then come and get it," he said.

Helen watched Nyia as she stepped forward and fell to her knees in front of the naked man.

"No," Helen said.

But Nyia opened her mouth to him and let the tip of her tongue lick the underside of his stiff cock. His hand was forcing his powerful erection down to let it receive Nyia's treatment. He pulled back his foreskin and she licked around the swelling, bluish head, wetting it with saliva. 

Grunting, the man thrust his hips forward, letting his cock slide into Nyia's mouth. She sucked it greedily, feeling the strength of his erection as he started pumping it in and out of her mouth. Slowly, carefully, the naked man fucked her mouth, as Nyia tasted the clear liquid oozing out of the tip of his cock.

Helen stepped closer, fascinated by the sight of her friend kneeling down on the ground, giving a naked man a blowjob in the middle of the woods. Helen saw his hard cock glisten as it slid in and out of Nyia's wet, sucking mouth. 

Nyia was touching herself now, her right hand massaging her clit under the short skirt, and Helen heard her moaning as she sucked the man's cock.

The naked man looked at Helen.

"Do you like to watch that?" he asked her. "Watch your lovely friend suck my cock?"

Helen just stared at him, but she had to admit to herself that it did in fact turn her on.

"Do me a favor," he said. "Lick her pussy."

Then he pulled out of Nyia's mouth, placed her on her back on the ground and pulled up her skirt. 

"No," Helen said.

"Yes, please," Nyia moaned. "Do it. I want to feel your tongue in my pussy."

"Down on your knees," the man commanded. 

And hesitantly, Helen knelt down between Nyia's legs.

"Pull off her panties," the man said, stroking his long, hard cock.

Helen pulled Nyia's black silk panties down over her hiking boots and threw them aside, exposing her shaven slit. Nyia panted with excitement.

"Now lick that pussy," then man hissed. 

And Helen went down on all fours, her trembling fingers stroking Nyia's labia.

"Oh, god," Nyia screamed at her friend's touch.

Facing Helen, the man now straddled Nyia's face. His erect cock was pointing straight up, but forcing it down with both hands he managed to guide it into Nyia's open mouth.

The man felt Nyia's wet mouth sucking his cock, as he watched the blushing Helen play with her friend's pussy. She gently massaged Nyia's clit, making her quiver with pleasure. Then, slowly, she inserted a finger into Nyia's pussy, sliding it back and forth. Helen's finger was dripping wet with Nyia's love juices, as she moved it in and out of her soft crevice.

"Taste it," the man whispered, pumping his cock in and out of Nyia's mouth. 

And looking him straight in the eye, Helen licked her finger.

"Like the taste?" he said. "Now lick that pussy."

Helen spread Nyia's legs apart and thrust her wet tongue deep into her pussy. Nyia arched her back in ecstasy, letting out a cry muffled by the huge cock in her mouth. The man cursed, almost knocked off balance by Nyia's violent movements. Grabbing her arms, he held her body firmly on the ground, letting his cock slide in and out of her mouth.

Helen started licking Nyia's pussy, savoring the spicy taste of her friend's juices. And watching the blonde girl's tongue servicing Nyia's hairless snatch made the man even more excited. His stiff cock was throbbing wildly in Nyia's mouth.

Nyia was shaking all over. The man could feel her climax approaching and pulled out of her mouth. Masturbating, he watched Helen lick her out. He longed to hear her cry out in ecstasy.

"Oh God," Nyia moaned, "Oh yes, it's so good."

"Make her come," the man commanded, stroking his long, hard cock. "Lick that pussy."

Again, Helen thrust her tongue deep into Nyia's moist slit, pushing it in and out in a hard, relentless rhythm, finally bringing Nyia over the edge.

"Aaah," Nyia screamed, grabbing Helen's hair and pressing her face against her pussy. "Yeeeaah." 

As the orgasm hit her, she threw herself around on the ground, rubbing her back and her naked ass against the earth and the dead leaves, her cries of lust echoing among the trees.

Gasping loudly, Helen pulled her head back and knelt between Nyia's legs, watching her. The man stood above them, loving every minute. His stiff cock twitched involuntarily, as he masturbated at the sight.

"Take off your dress," he told Helen. 

And without a word the blonde stood up and pulled the dress over her head. Then she pulled down her panties and stood naked in front of the man, showing off her body to him. 

Helen had beautiful, firm breasts, and the blonde bush on her pussy was neatly trimmed. Still stroking his rigid cock, the man grunted at the sight of her nakedness. Then he lay down on his back on the ground, his stiff cock pointing straight up at the treetops.

"Come here," he said. "I want to fuck you."

Helen stood over him, her feet on either side of his hips. Using both hands, she parted her labia, letting the man glimpse the wet, pink insides of her love muscle.

"Do you want this pussy?" she asked him. "Do you?"

The man was breathing hard, the clear liquid running down the sides of his stiff, twitching cock. Slowly, Helen lowered her pelvis, only letting the swollen tip of his penis slide in between her pussy lips, teasing him. She felt him throbbing inside her, as she rocked gently back and forth.

"Oooh," she purred. 

Then she looked at him. His eyes were wide open and he was drooling, almost mad with desire. 

Helen placed her hands on his hairy chest and sat down on his cock, letting the long, hard shaft penetrate her pussy. She gasped as she felt the length and stiffness of the man's erection. Then she started moving up and down, making his cock slide in and out of her juicy snatch. The man watched her lovely breasts bouncing, as her moist pussy rode up and down on his cock.

Nyia was standing beside them, watching the man's long cock entering Helen's pussy again and again, getting wetter with each thrust. 

"You," the man said. "Come here. I want to taste your pussy."

Nyia had removed her skirt, and facing Helen, she straddled the man's face. She felt his fat tongue probing her flesh and she groaned with pleasure. Grabbing her thighs, the man eagerly started licking her, his tongue lapping greedily against her labia. Moaning with desire, Nyia rubbed her slit against his mouth, as he swallowed the hot juices flowing from her pussy.

"Aaah, yes," she cried out. "It's so fucking good. Lick that pussy. Yes!"

Breathing heavily, Helen rode the man's cock, opening her wet sex to his powerful rod. It was hard as steel now, making her tremble with pleasure as it probed the inner surfaces of her tender pussy.

The women looked at each other, both of them gasping, flushed with animal lust. The man's stiff cock and thirsty mouth drove them ever closer to their climax. Helen leaned forwards and kissed Nyia. The women parted their lips, letting their tongues meet and play lovingly with each other. The women moaned. Nyia could taste her own pussy on Helen's tongue.

Their kiss seemed to excite the man even more. His cock swelled to an incredible stiffness, as he started pounding it in and out of Helen's pussy. Nyia felt him sucking hard at her clit, drinking her love juices, even biting gently into her labia.

"Aaah," the women cried out in unison.

A few more of his brutal thrusts, and Helen felt the orgasm washing over her. She held still, feeling his cock stretching the tender flesh of her pussy as Nyia grabbed her naked breasts, caressing them. Then, arching her back and throwing her head back, she let out a loud scream of pleasure.

As Helen clenched her hot love muscle around the man's swollen cock, Nyia felt him grunting loudly between her thighs. Driven over the edge by Helen's orgasm, he finally gave in. With a wild yell, he started pumping his thick semen into Helen's pussy. Powerful jets of hot spunk kept shooting out of his jerking cock, as he threw himself about on the ground, kicking his heels in ecstasy.

The women kissed again, Helen moaning quietly as her orgasm subsided. Then the man pulled out of Helen and pushed them both away. The women sat down on the ground, Helen naked except for her walking boots, Nyia still wearing her t-shirt. 

The man stood up, his cock dripping wet with his and Helen's juices, and still as hard as a bone. He grabbed it with both hands and started masturbating, as the two women stared at him in amazement.

"But..." Nyia said. "How can you...? You just..."

The man laughed. He massaged his cock harder, jerking off wildly in front of the two women.

"Control," he said, panting. "Watch... this... aaah..."

With a few more strokes, the man drove himself to another orgasm. Pointing his stiff cock straight at Nyia, he started ejaculating again. He grunted like a beast, as jet after jet of hot, white semen burst out of his twitching cock, spattering Nyia's t-shirt with globs of sticky come.

"Aaah," he groaned, clenching his dripping cock in one hand. 

Still, his erection hadn't subsided.

Fascinated, Helen stared at his hard, twitching cock, still glistening wet from her love juice. Nyia looked down at her t-shirt, amazed at the amount of sperm the man had produced the second time around.

"Take that off," he whispered to her, and she removed the wet t-shirt, revealing her large, shapely breasts. 

The man stared at them, stroking his cock again. 

Helen stood up and pushed Nyia onto the ground. She made her lie face down, naked except for her walking boots and her legs spread.

"Come here," Helen said, and the man came over, holding his stiff cock, and squatted down right above Nyia's ass. 

His cock stood straight out, and he had to grab it with both hands to force it downwards, pointing it towards Nyia's ass.

"Now get ready for this," he snarled, placing the tip of his cock against her rectum.

"Nooo," Nyia pleaded, but Helen stifled her whimpering with a passionate kiss. 

Nyia held onto Helen as the man's hips thrust forward, burying his hard cock inside her ass.

"Aaah," she screamed. 

The man slowly let his cock slide almost all the way out of her ass, then slowly back in again, stretching the tender muscles of her rectum. Over and over he slid his cock out and then in. Helen watched closely, as the rigid shaft exposed itself, only to force itself back deep into her friend's tight ass. Nyia whimpered and gasped for air, digging her fingers into the earth.

"Yeah," Helen whispered. "Fuck her ass."

Her fingers stroked her pussy, making her writhe with pleasure as she watched.

Drops of sweat formed on the man's body, ran down his torso and dripped like salty rain onto Nyia's naked back. His hands grabbed her ass-cheeks, spreading them apart. Closing his eyes in concentration, he drove his stiff tool into her ass again and again.

"Play with your pussy," he gasped. 

The man pulled back a few inches, allowing Nyia to lift her pelvis off the ground and slide her hand in beneath her pussy. He watched as she gently slid her fingers across her labia - and as she started masturbating, he resumed fucking her ass. He started pounding her harder and faster, burying the entire length of his stiff weapon in her tight ass with each powerful thrust.

Helen was masturbating, two, watching her friend helpless at the mercy of this wild man's erection. But listening to Nyia whimper quietly, eyes closed - and watching her as she eagerly massaged her hardened, pink clit -- Helen realized that Nyia's climax was approaching.

Naked, face down on the soft earth, Nyia was being driven towards orgasm by a stranger, fucking her ass with his long, stiff cock. Moaning loud, she forced two fingers into her soaking wet slit and started sliding them in and out of her pussy, in time with the man relentlessly fucking her ass.

"Ohmigod, Ohmigod," she gasped, finger-fucking herself faster and faster. 

Her juice trickled from her glistening fingers, dripping onto the earth below her.

"Yeahhh," the man roared, as he drove his bone-hard cock into Nyia's ass again and again, "I want you to come with my cock up your ass!"

As Nyia masturbated herself into a sexual frenzy, the man pulled back and suddenly froze, leaving only the tip of his cock stretching her rectum. Then suddenly he thrust forward, burying the entire length of his rigid shaft in her ass.

"Like that!" he shouted.

"Aaah" Nyia screamed, from pain and surprise. 

Helen fingered the folds of her juicy flesh. This was hot.

Slowly the man pulled back again, waited a few seconds, sweating and breathing hard, Nyia still stroking her pussy. Again he thrust forward, impaling her tender ass with his stiff cock.

"And that!" he yelled.

"Ohhh," she sobbed, masturbating, her pretty face pressed against the soft earth. 

The man kept on repeating the procedure: Pulling back, a few seconds of unbearable hesitation, then the powerful thrust, forcing his bone-hard cock all the way into her ass, punctuated by his angry shouts of "Yeah!" - "Again!" -- "Had enough?" -- "Like that?"

One more brutal stroke of the man's cock, and suddenly Helen saw Nyia's entire body tremble with ecstasy.

"Oooh," she whimpered, burying her fingers in her overflowing crevice.

"Yeah," the man grunted, keeping his cock buried in Nyia's ass, savoring her orgasm as she collapsed on the earth, panting and moaning quietly. 

Then, finally, he pulled his erect cock out of her ass. He turned to Helen, showing off his long, twitching tool to her as he began jerking off.

Quickly he grabbed both women by their hair and pulled them towards him. He made them kneel down, as he stood above them, masturbating his hard, swollen cock.

Helen had one hand between her legs, the other massaged her breast hard, as she, too, drove herself to her climax.

"Ahhh," she whispered, as the orgasm hit her. 

Shivering, she held onto the man's muscular thigh to steady herself. And through misty eyes, she saw him start to ejaculate again.

"Ohhh," he roared, throwing his head back in ecstasy.

He let go of his cock, and the women watched it twitching wildly, as long, hard jets of semen shot from its bulging head. 

Helen and Nyia both opened their mouths, trying to catch some of the sperm, spurting from the man's jerking love tool. Some they licked up, but long sprays of spicy come shot several feet into the air, spattering onto the dead leaves.

Finally it was all over. The man's cock got softer, until it hung long, thick and still wet between his thighs.

"That was wonderful," Helen said.

"Yeah," Nyia agreed. "I came harder than ever."

The naked man looked at them, like he'd never seen them before. Then he turned around and ran into the woods again, his big, glistening cock dangling between his legs. The women watched him, until he suddenly disappeared among the trees.

Slowly, they put their clothes back on. Then they walked back the way they had come, again listening to the birdsong and the rustling of the leaves above them. They walked in silence for several minutes, shaking their heads, not knowing what to make of it all.

Finally, Helen broke the silence.

"Men!" she said.


End file.
